Final Escape
by Saiyonym
Summary: Wie Vegeta sich aus Babidi's Fängen befreit...


Final Escape  
*-----------*  
  
Diese Fanfiction spielt zur Zeit, als Vegeta von Babidi verzaubert wurde und gegen Gokuu kämpfen will. Der Rest ist aber etwas anders... =)  
  
Die beiden Super-Saiyajin transformierten auf Stufe 2 und standen sich nun etwa auf 100 Metern gegenüber.   
Die Aura loderte inmitten von silbernen und goldenen Blitzen.   
Vegeta starrte Gokuu gehässig an. Diesmal hatte er eine wahre Chance gegen seinen Erzfeind. Mit seiner neuen Kraft, die er die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte, waren sie annährend gleichstark. Aber er wusste nicht, was Gokuu für neue Techniken gelernt hatte. Wohlmöglich war er stärker, als es schien.  
Er starrte ihn an, ohne auch nur 1% seiner Deckung zu vernachlässigen. Dabei behielt er Gokuu's Aura im Sinn. Sie war die ganze Zeit konstant geblieben.  
"Was ist los Kakarott?!", rief er.  
  
Gokuu ging in Kampfstellung. Er -musste- diesmal gegen Vegeta antreten. Er wusste aber nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Sicher, er hatte bemerkt, dass Vegeta stärker geworden war, aber er selbst war auch stärker. Er verbarg seine Kräfte nur, um Vegeta nicht noch wütender zu machen. Wenn er wüsste, dass Gokuu in der Lage war, sich in den Super-Saiyajin 3 zu verwandeln, würde er total ausflippen und man hätte die Chance verpasst, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Das war nämlich sein Ziel. Eigentlich wollte er diesem Kampf nicht, aber was hätte er tun können; Vegeta wollte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung eine Revanche.  
"Vegeta, das hat keinen Sinn! Lass es!", rief Gokuu. Er wollte tun was er konnte, um es nicht zum kampf kommen zu lassen. Aber dazu musste er sich Zeit verschaffen.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Bulma und Trunks hatten sich zusammen mit Goten und Gohan auf zu dem Ort gemacht, wo Gokuu gegen Vegeta kämpfte. Gohan wollte irgendetwas tun, um den Kampf aufzuhalten. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber er wollte es immerhin probieren. Dazu wollte er Gotenks als Hilfe. Vegeta war selbst so stärker als er, aber wenn er seine Kraft sammeln würde, so wie damals gegen Cell...  
  
"Ich hoffe ihr schafft das dann auch.", fragte Gohan die beiden.  
"Klar. Die Fusion ist eine Leichtigkeit, Nii-san.", antwortete Goten und Trunks nickte ihm zu.  
"Dann ist's ja gut. Aber Bulma, du bleibst in sicherer Reichweite. Es ist mehr als gefährlich. Wenn Too-san und Vegeta-san loslegen ist hier nichts mehr sicher. Ich will es verhindern, aber ich hoffe Too-san hilft mir dabei. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wie wir Vegeta-san stillstellen wollen..."  
"Ist gut.", sagte Bulma und sagte dann zu Trunks, "Aber wenn es zu gefährlich fur euch ist, dann begibt ihr euch in Sicherheit."  
"Wird's schon nicht...", sagte Trunks und grinste.  
Bulma sah ihn streng an:"Hast du mich verstanden, Trunks?"  
"Jaja...schon klar!"  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Als Abschreckung erhöhte Gokuu seine Kampfkraft, dass sie auf der gleichen Höhe wie Vegeta's war. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufgab, würde er noch höher gehen, dann würde Vegeta sehen, dass dieser Kampf keinen Sinn hatte.  
"Kakarott! Ich warte nicht länger. Ob du jetzt bereit bist oder nicht!", dann erhöhte er seine Kampfkraft und rannte in Gokuu's Richtung.  
"Kuso!",grummelte Gokuu und lieferte sich mit Vegeta ein Gefecht. Er war -wirklich- gut. Durch Babidi hatte er noch mehr Kraft bekommen und war jetzt durchaus ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.  
"Das...könnte etwas länger dauern...", meinte Gokuu während sie kämpften.  
  
Vegeta schlug Gokuu ins Gesicht, sodass dieser durch die Luft flog udn sich mit einem Rückwärtssalto in der Luft wieder auffing. "Vegeta. Hör auf! Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn."  
"Arrrgh! Kakarott, ich mache keine Witze! Das ist mein voller Ernst! Mehr als nur das! Wenn du nicht kämpft, dann töte ich dich! Und anschließend alle Bewohner dieses Planeten, wie ich es schon damals hätte tun sollen. Wenn dir an diesem Planeten was liegt, dann musst du kämpfen!"  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und seine Aura loderte sichtbar auf.  
"Das wirst du nicht tun!!"  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Inzwischen waren Gohan und die anderen angekommen. Bulma wartete in einem Fahrzeug, etwa 3 Kilometer vom Kampfort entfernt.  
"Los! Fusioniert und folgt mir dann!", rief Gohan und wurde zum Super-Saiyajin, bevor er in die Luft abhob.  
  
"FU~~~~SION! HA!!"  
Gotenks grinste und sauste an Gohan vorbei.  
"Warte!!!", schrie dieser und flog ihm so schnell er konnte hinterher.  
  
Gotenks erschien am Kampfplatz, und Gokuu hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt.  
"Gotenks! Verschwinde von hier! Schnell!", rief Gokuu und wurde dann schon wieder von Vegeta getroffen.  
"Kümmer dich nicht um den Kakarott. Ich erledige das Problem!"  
  
Dann feuerte eine Ladung Energiebälle auf Gotenks ab, sodass dieser nicht mehr reagieren konnte und gegen einen Berg geknallt wurde, und unter den Felsbrocken begraben wurde.  
"Vegeta...?", flüsterte Gokuu, "Was tust du da? ...Du weißt, dass das Trunks und Goten waren oder? SAG MAL SPINNST DU!??"  
Gohan erreichte sie und sein Blick fiel auf den zertrümmerten Berg. Er schluckte und ging in Abwehrstellung.  
"Gohan! Bleib weg! Es ist zu gefährlich! Wirklich!", rief Gokuu.  
"Nein Too-san! Ich will, dass ihr aufhört. Sofort! Dieser Kampf kann kein Ende haben!"  
"Du hast Recht...", lachte Vegeta, "Aber für dich ist er jetzt schon zu Ende! Für Kakarott noch nicht!"  
Darauf beförderte er Gohan, der während er gesprochen hatte, seine Deckung vernachlässigte, in den nächstbesten Berg und feuerte einen Energiestrahl hinterher.  
"Keine Nervensägen mehr, also weiter im Text! Ich töte dich!", rief Vegeta und schnellte in Gokuu's Richtung.   
Vegeta wurde aber binnen einer Sekunde von Gokuu, mit einem harten Schlag zu Boden geworfen.  
  
"Es reicht Vegeta! Du gehst zu weit! Ich werde dich nicht mehr schonen! Du sollst sehen, was ich kann! Yaaaaahh!", rief er und verwandelte sich in die nächste Stufe. Als Vegeta den Super-Saiyajin 3 sah grummelte er in sich hinein.  
"Kakarott! Du elender Lügner. Du hast mich belogen! Du bist viel stärker als ich! Ich hasse dich!"  
"Du wirst jetzt dafür bezahlen, was du angestellt hast!", rief Gokuu und nahm absolut keine Rücksicht mehr. Er gab alles was er hatte.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Bulma hörte die Explosionen und ein unsicheres Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch. Also war Gohan's Plan vermutlich gescheitert. Das hätte man voraussehen können. So wie Vegeta drauf war, war überhaupt nichts sicher.  
Doch dann sah sie ein helles Leuchten und dann eine laute Explosion. Sie hörte Gokuu's Stimme und den Rest von "...mehame Ha!!!"  
  
Dann war es still. Totelstille herrschte. Keine Explosionen mehr. Sie stieg aus dem Flugzeug und sah in die Richtung, in die Gohan und Gotenks verschwunden waren. Vor kurzem waren dort große Berge gewesen, aber jetzt lag eine Staubwolke in der Luft.  
"Wieso ist es so still? Ist der Kampf schon zu Ende?"  
  
Schließlich ging sie zurück ins Flugzeug und flog in die Richtung.  
  
Sie sah einen Haufen zertrümmerter Berge, und dann wie Gotenks aus einigen Trümmern hervorkroch. Doch dann hatte er keine Energie mehr und blieb auf den Felsen liegen.  
"Oh Mann!"  
  
Dann landete sie und sah Gokuu der sich die Hand vor die Augen gehalten hatte und immer wieder rief:  
"Nein! Nein! Nein!"  
  
"Gokuu! Was ist passiert?!", rief sie.  
Er drehte sich um und erblickte sie.  
"Bulma...was hast du hier zu suchen? Weißt du, dass du dich in Gefahr gebracht hast."  
"Ja, aber ich will wissen, was passiert ist? Wo sind die anderen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit Vegeta passiert ist. Er könnte aber noch am Leben sein..."  
  
"Was sagst du da? Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa umgebracht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...aber er hätte beinahe Gotenks und Gohan umgebracht."  
"Wie?! Du weißt doch wer Vegeta ist! Du kannst ihn nicht einfach töten! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Das...das ist doch verrückt!! Los! Wo ist er?"  
  
"Irgendwo dort drüben, glaube ich. Sorry, aber ich kümmere mich jetzt um Gohan und Goten. Von mir aus auch im Trunks."  
"Würde ich dir auch raten. Und wenn du Vegeta umgebracht hast, kannst du mit einer schlimmen Strafe rechnen! Du weißt nicht, was du mir damit antun würdest."  
  
Dann lief sie davon und suchte in den Trümmern.  
"Vegeta!? Wo bist du?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Vegeta!! Bitte,...wenn du mich hörst, antworte!"  
  
"Uhhh.......scheisse......", flüsterte er und versuchte einen Felsbrocken hochzuheben, der auf ihm lag.  
Bulma drehte sich herum und sah die wackelnden Steine. Dann versuchte sie, diese hochzuheben. Sie waren ziemlich schwer, aber nach einer Weile hatte sie Vegeta "ausgegraben".  
Er war sehr schwer verletzt und atmete noch schwach. Er war aber immer noch in Babidi's Kontrolle, das sah man an dem Majin Zeichen.  
"Vegeta..."  
Bulma kniete sich neben ihn und hob seinen Kopf an.  
Vegeta sah sie an.  
"Wo ist K..Kaka..rott??"  
"Das ist egal. Hauptsache du lebst."  
"Ist....er...tot?"  
"Nein. Aber er ist im Moment Nebensache. Kannst du dich bewegen?"  
"Hmmm....nein. Was willst du hier? Lass mich sterben und verschwinde!"  
"Vegeta....du wirst nicht sterben. Oder lässt du dich von jemandem wie Gokuu besiegen? Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!"  
Vegeta grummelte etwas und schloss die Augen.  
"Es hat keinen Sinn. Er hat mich trotzdem besiegt...", meinte er resigniert.  
Bulma zog Vegeta aus den Trümmern und legte ihr auf den Boden, der jetzt nur noch aus einer staubigen Fläche bestand.  
"Was? Was machst du?!? Lass mich!", rief er und wollte protestieren, aber sobald er versuchte sich zu bewegen, spürte er, dass es nicht ging, weil er zu schwer verletzt war.  
"Einen Moment. Ich hole den Gleiter."  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und dachte an nichts. Alles was erhörte war wie der Wind den Staub um ihn herumwirbele. Gokuu's Aura spürte er nicht mehr, weil er seine Sinne nicht beisammen hatte. Aber er wusste jetzt, dass er gegen einen SSJ3 nicht gewinnen konnte. Jetzt brauchte er Babidi's Kraft nicht mehr, da es sowieso zwecklos war, egal wie stark er werden würde.  
  
Eine Weile später kam Bulma zurück und kniete sich neben ihn.  
"Ich bringe dich nach Hause, ja?"  
"Mach was du willst...", kam als Antwort, "Aber sag Kakarott, dass er gewonnen hat."  
  
"Vegeta, sag nicht soetwas. Das hört sich an, als hättest du keine Lust mehr zu leben..."  
"So ist es...was hat mein Leben für einen Sinn, wenn ich nichtmal Kakarott besiegen kann."  
  
"Du denkst ja nur an dich...Vegeta...", sagte sie leise und beförderte ihn in den Gleiter, "Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben Vegeta! Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Vegeta hörte sich das an und kam schließlich zum Entschluss, dass es plausibel war. Aber dann merkte er plötzlich, dass die Schmerzen immer schlimmer wurden. Er hustete und spuckte einiges an Blut.  
"Sorry dass ich dir den Wagen vollsaue...", meinte er daraufhin und lies sich wieder zurücksinken.  
  
'Ich hoffe mal, Gokuu kümmert sich um Trunks und die anderen. Aber Vegeta ist jetzt erstmal wichtiger.', dachte sie während sie nach Hause fuhr.  
  
Als sie angekommen waren, hatte Vegeta das Bewusstsein verloren und Bulma sah auch, dass er nicht mehr unter Babidi's Einfluss stand.  
Vorsichtig trug sie ihn ins Haus und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte sie ihn auf's Bett und kramte in einer Schublade herum, wo sie einen Sack Senzu's fand.  
"Hier Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta merkte, wie seine KRäfte zurückkamen und seine Wunden verschwanden. Er stand auf und beachtete Bulma nicht, aber als er zur Tür gehen wollte, hielt Bulma ihn auf.  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie.  
"Zurück."  
"Nein! Du kämpfst nicht nochmal gegen Gokuu."  
"Hab ich auch gar nicht vor...", sagte er ruhig.  
  
Bulma runzelte die Stirn. Nicht? Was wollte er denn sonst da?  
"Was dann?"  
"Ich...nun, ich werde sehen, was mit Trunks ist. Oder willst du ihn da liegen lassen?"  
"Nein...aber...nimmst du mich mit?"  
"Hä?", fragte er verblüfft und meinte daraufhin, "Von mir aus..."  
Vegeta griff nach der Türklinke, aber Bulma hielt ihn fest.  
"Warte..."  
"Was?",fragte er und drehte sich um.  
  
Bulma zeigte auf seine Klamotten.  
"So willst du da nicht hin, oder?"  
  
"Hör mal Bulma! Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie ich rumlaufe. Was wichtig ist, ist unser Sohn!"  
  
"Stimmt. Du hast Recht. Aber sag mir eins..."  
"Was?"  
"Hast du dich jetzt endlich vom Bösen losgerissen?"  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und starrte sie verwirrt an. Dann seufzte er und öffnete die Tür und ging los.  
  
"Warte!! Du...du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet."  
  
Vegeta blieb stehen und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
Bulma stand unmittelbar hinter ihm und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Ruhe!", sagte er. Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht war zuerst völlig ausdruckslos und anschließend hob er einen Arm und legte ihn auf ihre Schulter.  
"Ähm...du willst eine Antwort?...die kannst du haben."  
  
Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf leicht und küsste sie.   
"Genug?"  
"Nein."  
"Egal. Ich muss los."  
  
"Beeil dich aber."  
  
"Wie? Du kommst nicht mit?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Jetzt weiß ich ja, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."  
  
Vegeta lachte und meinte:  
"Aber sicher....danke Bulma!"  
  
Anschließend rannte er aus dem haus und flog zurück zu dem ort, wo er gegen Gokuu gekämpft hatte.  
  
Er blieb in der Luft schweben und suchte nach Auren. Er merkte, dass Gokuu sich immer noch hier aufhielt.  
Vegeta ging runter und sah Goku, der in Felsblöcken herumwühlte. Obwohl jeder Einzelne Fels bis zu 200 Kilo wog, warf Gokuu sie davon, wie Pappstücke. Etwas abseits lag Son-Gohan.  
  
Als Vegeta auf ihn zu schwebte, drehte Gokuu den Kopf.  
"Vegeta!", rief er und starrte ihn an. Dann zögerte er und ging in Deckung.  
  
"Kakarotto, ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen. Du hast gewonnen, also ist die Sache abgehakt."  
  
"Was willst du dann?"  
"Ich suche Trunks...."  
  
"Dann kannst du mir helfen. Irgendwo da unten müssen er und Goten sein. Aber da ist noch ein guter halber Berg drüber...das war ja dein Werk."  
  
"Ich weiß! Aber keine Panik, mir geht's wieder gut."  
  
Als Vegeta neben ihm landete, sah Gokuu, dass das Majin-Zeichen verschwunden war.  
Vegeta nahm einen großen Felsen und warf ihn mit einer Hand über seine Schulter nach hinten.  
  
"Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte der andere Saiyajin.  
"Was?"  
"Wie hast du dich von Babidi befreit?"  
  
"Oh...das war nicht ich....", sagte Vegeta und grub weiter nach Trunks, "Das war... Bulma."  
  
Gokuu verzog den Mund und nickte nur. In gewissen Sachen war Bulma die einzige, die Vegeta wirklich zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Sie hatte einen gewissen Vorteil.  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
Vegeta hörte jemanden und es hörte sich ganz nach Trunks an. Sofort wühlte er schneller und buddlete sich so fast 10 Meter tief ins Gestein.  
"Trunks! Bist du da unten??"  
  
"Ja...", kam als Antwort und Vegeta konnte ihn sehen.  
"Bist du OK?"  
"Seh ich so aus? Natürlich nicht. Dank deiner tollen Einlage..."  
  
Vegeta zog Trunks aus den Felsbrocken und nahm in auf den Arm.  
"Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
Trunks biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.  
Er blutete aus mehreren tiefen Wunden und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Entschuldige....", sagte Vegeta leise und schwebte zu Gokuu rüber.  
  
"Kriegst du das allein hin?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja, geht schon.", sagte Gokuu und wühlte in den Steinen.  
  
"Dann nimm das.", sagte Vegeta und holte einen Beutel Senzu-Bohnen heraus. Er guckte hinein und nahm eine heraus. Dann warf er Gokuu den Beutel zu und sagte:  
"Das wär's dann Kakarott. Wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr sehen...", sagte Vegeta.  
"Und... was ist mit Boo?"  
  
"Was soll mit dem sein?  
Ich werde ihn besiegen.", sagte Vegeta und schaute Trunks an.  
  
"Trunks...hier iss das.", sagte er anschließend und gab Trunks die Senzu.  
Seine Wunden verheilten und er öffnete die Augen.  
  
Vegeta hielt ihn immer noch auf den Armen.  
"Papa, warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er als er wieder selbst in der Luft schwebte.  
"Gotenks hat mich gestört.", sagte Vegeta knapp als Antwort, "Und jetzt komm mit nach hause." 


End file.
